RWBY: Team DEMN shorts
by EsDeath
Summary: A bunch of short chapters based in third person around the team DEMN, and the team AXIS. There is an identical copy of this on my friend A.El Diablo's author page.
1. A Team DEMN short

**A little short chapter about an adventure with EsDeath, and Xavier at Beacon when they had to go on a mission with a huntsman. This is a nice little chapter to post while I write the next chapter to continue on with the story.**

A Team DEMN short

EsDeath's POV

We had chosen a mission to do for the field trip. Clear out Grimm in a sector by the kingdom of Mistral. We had gone with some random Huntsman who disappeared shortly after we landed. We never did find him. We are supposed to clear out a mass amount of Grimm, technically this is only allowed for second year students but the combined power of me, and Xavier let just us two go. I wonder what the rest of our teams are doing.

"Hey!" I looked up from the note I was writing blowing the hair from my eyes. "So you gonna sit there princess or are you gonna help me?"

I glared at him drawing my sword. "You missed one," I said as I threw the sword like a javelin past his head causing it to lodge into the chest of an Ursa. He turned around, and punched the sword launching it into a wall behind him leaving a hole the size of our heads in the Ursa's chest. "There I helped." I stood up, and walked over to him picking up my sword, before we continued to walk down our path watching for Grimm.

"Well I guess that works, but you are going to have to do more, as much as I hate it this isn't the Xavier show, we are on this mission together."

"Your ratings must be below ground level, 'cause no one is watching that boring show."

"Well if you weren't busy writing your little love letter you would have seen it."

"When is the next showing tell me so I can write again, and miss it the second time. If it isn't canceled by then."

"Why would you want to miss this awesome action packed thriller?"

"Define 'action packed thriller' I think you are confused by those words."

"If you watched you would understand the words, jeez it's like we are married."

We stopped when he said that, and looked at each other. We looked each other up, and down before shrugging. "Anyways it's getting dark let's make camp for the night."

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

?'s POV

Xavier stood up moving off the path feeling the ground shaking. "Goliath."

Slowly a heard of Goliath emerged from the forest walking along a path that coincided with the encampment. Where EsDeath lies asleep. "This should be funny." The Goliath started to walk down the path each of the Goliath stepping on top of EsDeath slowly a crater started to emerge underneath them. Xavier stood over where they were walking towards, and waited.

EsDeath lay sleeping as the Goliath walk over him, when they reached Xavier he jumped into the air, and punched them in the side of the head slowly killing off the herd. Eventually EsDeath awoke standing up in the crater, and looked over at Xavier.

Xavier quickly pointed to his left as there was ten fading corpses of the Goliaths.

"Herd?"

Xavier nodded.

"Killed them all?"

Xavier nodded.

"Didn't need my help?"

Xavier nodded.

"Cool I'm going back to sleep."

"You missed the second episode by the way!"

"Yup I know, like I said horrible ratings."

"Ok fine then, I'll just stay here awake, and on guard duty again, I mean who needs sleep anyway I'm good." Xavier mumbled half to himself as EsDeath fell back to sleep in the crater.


	2. Softball? Baseball? Grimmball

Softball..? Baseball..? Grimmball.

EsDeath, and Xavier sat on the patio of the house that their friend Sky had bought. "It's been three weeks since we moved in, and nothing! Nothing to do!" EsDeath said throwing his arms in the air, slouching in the chair. He sighed as he heard a slight whine, seeing a wounded Beowolf crawl into the field. EsDeath perked up, "I'll be back." He said turning to Xavier who waved his hand not paying attention.

EsDeath walked over to the Beowolf activating the blade on midnight assassin, and cut off the arm of the Beowolf, and then cut the head off. Both in one swift motion. EsDeath walked back holding the head, and the arm looking at Xavier, "Want to play a game?"

Xavier looked at him shrugging, "Fine," he said grabbing the head sprinting into the woods getting two yards away from EsDeath who stood at the patio holding the arm. "READY!?"

"READY!"

All of the sudden EsDeath saw a red flash from the trees as Xavier threw the head into the air slightly, and punched it launching it towards EsDeath with enough speed to light it on fire. EsDeath swung the arm as fast as he could lighting the arm on fire hitting the head the two forces stopping the arm until it pushed it forwards snapping the arm in half as the head turned into a black line flying into the air. Xavier ran up to EsDeath, and they watched the line fly through the air.

"Home run?" EsDeath leaning his head towards Xavier as they watched the line.

"Ten points."

As Xavier said this the black line sliced through the head of a giant nevermore flying through the sky.

"Twenty points." Xavier said correcting himself.

They watched the nevermore fall out of the sky before hitting the ground shaking the earth.

"Okay home run."

"Got it, be right back," quickly EsDeath ran back to the house, and back to Xavier, "okay I ran home, now what?"

Xavier turned to EsDeath, and sighed, "I see what you did there, wow I am glad we didn't do that inside with tinfoil."

EsDeath slowly turned his head towards Xavier. "Do you wanna?"

They nodded to each other, and walked into the house grabbing tinfoil rolling it into a ball, and a large line.

"Ready EsDeath?"

"Yup, let's do this," Xavier threw the ball at EsDeath, and EsDeath hit it launching it into the roof.

Upstairs in a room just above the living room Angel was sitting on her bed reading, when all of a sudden a ball went flying through the gap in her crossed legs, through her book, and put the roof. She sighed closing the book grabbing her sword charging the rail gun placing it to the floor.

EsDeath stood with Xavier wondering what to do when all of a sudden EsDeath felt something push into the middle of his back. The bullet from Angels rail gun hit EsDeath in the middle of his back launching him into he ground creating a crater int the ground groaning lightly. Xavier started dying of laughter as he watched his friend get thrown into the ground, when a second shot landed in Xavier's chest launching him into a wall embedding himself in the wall. Both people were groaning as Sky walked in, and sighed, "Boys I can only fix his place so much," she said snapping her fingers fixing the damage, "Angel I'm leaving again for a while you're in charge."

EsDeath, and Xavier traded terrified looks before grabbing onto Sky's legs as they heard the hum of Angels railgun. "Don't leave us with that demon please!" EsDeath begged as they were dragged outside attached to Sky's legs.


	3. Shopping Spree

Shopping Spree!

"Boys get down here!" Dawn shouted upstairs from the entryway.

"No!" Xavier replied

"We have been arm wrestling for an hour!" EsDeath finished.

After EsDeath said this Dawn heard the cracking of wood as the table shattered, and the two fell through the floor. "I won!" Xavier yelled loudly standing up throwing his arms in the air.

"No you didn't I beat you three ways to hell, and back. Trust me I would know." EsDeath said glaring at him.

"You couldn't beat me even if I let you win." Xavier said smirking cheekily.

EsDeath laughed at Xavier's remark as he shook his head. "That's it, we are solving this right now." He calmly said as he tackled him through the wall demolishing it.

"You're just salty because you lost!" Xavier retorted as he was slammed through the wall.

"You clearly forgot how to shut your trap when you've lost. Allow me to help you with that." EsDeath said laughing as he punched Xavier in the gut before slamming his head into the ground.

Connecting his fist with the side EsDeath's head Xavier said "you still don't know when you've lost it's a miracle you've only died twice!"

EsDeath pulled his arm back, and was about to punch Xavier right in the centre of his face, and Xavier lined a shot up with EsDeath's stomach. When they were stopped inches away from hitting each other by Dawn's voice calling to them. "Soo boys now that you're down here..."

Finishing his sucker punch Xavier stood up and looked at Dawn "what you need?"

"Well since you were soo kind to ask and then volunteer… I'm going shopping. And you two are coming with me." Dawn stated in a demanding tone

Both boys looked back at each other and groaned "Why do WE have to do it?"

Dawn simply coughed lightly and pointed at the wall the boys had just destroyed.

"So where are we going?" EsDeath said grabbing the cuff of Xavier's collar dragging him toward the city.

Breaking free from EsDeath's grasp and followed Dawn Xavier shot EsDeath a look and mouthed "How did we do it again? Sky's gonna kill us."

EsDeath looks at Xavier shrugging.

"Soo boys now that I hold your fate in my hands you're here to help me carry my shopping bags and if I here an execess of complaining… well I'll let you figure it out" Dawn said with a smirk.

"But!" Xavier began.

"What did I just say? You know I have Sky on speed dial right?" Dawn retorted.

"Ok I'll shut up now." Xavier said quickly changing his response.

EsDeath sat chuckling at Xavier as they walked to the mall following Dawn.

"Hey she's threatening you too" Xavier said to EsDeath's chuckles.

EsDeath dead pans looking at Xavier, "Touche mon ami." A few minutes later they had arrived at the mall, and the two boys were having the least amount of fun. Within the first each one of them had at least two bags in their hands, and Dawn was just starting.

"Boys if you're good I'll let you pick where we go for lunch" Dawn said walking into another clothing store.

EsDeath turned to Xavier as Dawn went into a store all but dragging the boys by the ear, "Say Xavier, considering we both know that Dawn is literally going to shop forever whoever walks out holding the most bags wins."

"I like that plan boys it's a lot less destructive than your usual methods" Dawn said picking a cute shirt of the rack

"Deal," They said together nodding as they shook hands just as Dawn came out. Xavier shoved EsDeath backwards, and ran to Dawn after she payed and took the bag

"You know boys you made the game that just gives me more reasons to shop here right it's your fault" Dawn said smiling as the three of them walked between a few stores. EsDeath looked to Xavier, and mouthed, "What have we done?"

Xavier mouths his reply, "Fueled the monster."

After hours upon hours of shopping and mall was starting to close. Dawn, and EsDeath walked out of the store EsDeath carrying a total of 12 bags five on each arm, and one in each hand. He was holding his stomach laughing hard as he turned back to the mall doors seeing Xavier walking out of the mall with his arms stretched out to the side swinging them to propel himself forwards. Xavier was walking out with a total of 38 bags. He had four in each hand, and ten around his neck, and on his arms. He also had five different boxes of shoes stacked on top his head. Dawn carried a small bag with a few small charms for a bracelet.

"Haha I won," EsDeath said laughing loudly.

"Like hell you did I am the one carrying the most bags, and five boxes. Bonus points."

"Yes but Xavier, who is the one who can walk easily? That would be me so who is the winner? The one with the most bags, and boxes, or the one who can actually move around?" EsDeath said turning to their transport.

Soon after they reached home and unloaded Dawns purchases, Xavier still hardly able to move. But to all three of their surprise Sky was already home she waited patiently for the boys to help Dawn. Once they finished and Xavier could move somewhat properly Sky finally asked "So how was your day boys? Good? Ok now tell me… The wall?" She asked pointing to the wall the boys broke.

"We were with Dawn…" Xavier began but was cut of by Dawn.

"Ya they broke it again, your turn I got my fun with them they had to carry my shopping stuff today," looking at the boys she added "Sorry boys girl power." She finished as she walked passed them into the kitchen. As she passed Sky she put her hand into the air receiving a high five from her friend.

Xavier looked as EsDeath and they exchanged the looks of terror but he still managed to say "New game?"

"Yah. I think we both know what to do." EsDeath replies.

Both boys in unison "RUN" as they ran out the door.


End file.
